


will you find me?

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Colorado Avalanche, Everybody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: What’s happening is, the ozone layer’s gotten holes from pollution. Everything that people said would happen is happening. Icecaps are breaking and melting, animals that had been fully populated are drowning, becoming extinct.The sun is going to explode, and they’re just waiting for it to happen.





	will you find me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> if you found this fic through googling your own name or someone you know, please please please click away now.
> 
> content warning for: major character death, anxiety attacks, apocalypse, vomiting.
> 
> unbeta'd. i'm sorry.

Alexander can’t breathe, he can’t think. Scientists have gone from saying  _ we have 50 years _ to  _ 10 years  _ to  _ any day now _ . It’s scary, if he sits down and truly takes time to think about it, because even at night, in the late September air, he’s so _hot_. 

 

What’s happening is, the ozone layer’s gotten holes from pollution. Everything that people said would happen is happening. Icecaps are breaking and melting, animals that had been fully populated are drowning, becoming extinct. 

 

The sun is going to explode, and they’re just waiting for it to happen. 

 

And it’s not like it just happened one day--it’s been growing increasingly hotter for years, animals are dying because they don’t know where to go. It’s not cold, so they don’t fly south. There’s not enough food for them, and they die by March, one by one.

 

Everyone thought it would be fine, that it would be better in the next year. Presidents change, they say they’re going to do something about the problems with the ozone layer, that they’ll do something about the problems with the earth, but nothing happens, nobody  _ does _ anything, and now they’re stuck.

 

“Until such a time as the world ends, we intend to act as if it keeps spinning on,” the president says in an address. She’s frustratingly calm, and Alexander hates her for it. 

 

It’s not until the day that hockey season is supposed to start, Alexander wakes up with a news alert on his phone.

 

_ Sun scheduled to explode on 10/29/2025 3:30 pm EST. _

 

He drops his phone, runs to the bathroom, and throws up.

 

It’s just bile--he hasn’t eaten anything, but--

 

That’s three days away.

 

He's sitting on the tile of the bathroom floor when he hears a crash, something sounding like broken glass. Alexander rushes out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to see JT on the floor, mug broken on the floor beside him. JT's shoulders are shaking, and he's breathing heavily, and Alexander doesn't know what to do but cry with him.

 

"Oh, baby," Alexander says, his voice rough as he walks over and sinks down on the floor, enveloping JT in a hug.

 

"It's really happening, isn't it?" JT says, trying to slow down his breathing. "I swear to God, I thought this was a bad dream, that I was going to wake up and it would be cold again. It's October, and it's not snowing, it's not cold, I should have known. I need to call my parents, my sisters, I need-"

 

"To breathe," Alexander says, running his hands up and down JT's biceps. "We have three days."

 

"Yeah, but," JT draws in a shaky breath. "I wanted more time with you."

 

Alexander looks down at the golden band on his finger. "I know. I did too."

 

\----

 

Tyson flies back to Vancouver to be with Dante, and there's really no way to make him stay once he makes up his mind. He'd said goodbye to JT last night, and the three of them slept in JT and Alexander's bed one last time. Saying goodbye to JT broke him--Tyson and JT have always been really close, he was JT's best man at the wedding. 

 

"This isn't goodbye, you guys," he says, always the optimist, though his lip is quivering.

 

"You're going where you need to go," Alexander says, because he has to stand strong, because if he cries, Tyson will  _sob_ _._  If Tyson sobs, he'll miss his flight that he paid an exorbitant amount of money on, but that's what you have to do when love calls. He wants to be with Dante, and Alexander really can't blame him for that.

 

"I'll text you when I land, okay?" Tyson says, and then winces. "Fuck, they're shutting off the phone lines at noon, aren't they?"

 

"That's what I heard," JT says. No internet, no phones, no television after noon. The airlines are only working until the 24th. 

 

Tyson nods, and after a moment, he breaks. "Come on, guys," he says, pulling the two of them into a hug. "Thank you, for everything."

 

Alexander hugs his best friend back tight. He's not sure which one of them needs it more. 

 

\---

 

The day the world ends comes like any other day. 

 

“You ready?” JT says, his voice thick with tears, lacing his fingers with Alexander’s. Alexander sniffs, and turns into JT’s arms. He’s going to miss the feeling of sleeping with JT, laying down comfortably and not worrying about anything too big.

 

Winning the Stanley Cup seems so trivial now.

 

“Yeah,” Alexander nods, pressing a kiss to JT’s collarbone. He’s shaking, and Alexander would do anything to help him calm down. “Find me when you wake up, okay? It’ll only be five seconds, yeah?” 

 

“Yeah. I love you,” JT says, even though he knows Alexander knows, that he believes it with his whole heart. He sounds so scared, so worried, like a child afraid of the dark.

 

Alexander can’t do anything to help quell that fear, but he does what he can. They grip each other close, and fall asleep, waiting for the inevitable end.


End file.
